Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of forming conductive pads for a semiconductor device.
Description of Related Art
Conventional semiconductor devices may require electrical tests, such as a wafer acceptance test (WAT), or other electrical properties tests, with a test probe contacting a single test pad or a single contact pad electrically connected to the semiconductor device, such that the test probe may generate test-probing marks on the test pad and/or the contact pad. However, the electrical properties of the contact pad or the test pad may be altered by the testing-probe marks; and moreover, the altered electrical properties of the contact pad may further influence electrical connections of the semiconductor component with other semiconductor components, which may induce an unstable quality of fabricating the semiconductor device after administering the electrical tests.
Fabrication processes of forming semiconductor devices may include electrical tests to fulfill the fabrication. As aforementioned, the available structure of a semiconductor device may create inconvenience and defects, and needs further improvement. To address the problems, the ordinarily skilled artisans have been striving to attain a solution, yet have still not been able to develop a suitable solution. Therefore, it is important to effectively deal with the problems in the art.